


从此不敢看观音（pwp）

by dadoujun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadoujun/pseuds/dadoujun
Summary: 女装大佬贵女德X耽于“德”色家主哈哭唧唧少女德出没，请无关人员极速撤离（我就想看哭唧唧的少女德艹的哈利哭唧唧的样子）





	从此不敢看观音（pwp）

这种无聊的宴会多举办几次就好了。  
哈利看着不远处餐桌旁与人交谈的少女感慨道。  
这是他第一次看到这个美丽的少女，铂金色长发披在肩头，没有什么繁复的发型，与此相对的是繁复华丽的长裙，鲸鱼骨撑的长裙彰显少女纤细的腰身，宽大的裙摆把她衬托的更加瘦弱。  
马尔福家唯一的女儿，虽然才16岁，但出落得亭亭玉立，病弱的女孩第一次出现在嘈杂的宴会就引来一堆已婚未婚的男士侧目。已婚的男士被女伴掐住后腰勉强移开视线，未婚的就没什么顾忌了，盯着看的，走上前攀谈的，不一会儿身边就围满了仿佛喝了迷情剂的巨怪。  
交谈中的少女感觉到哈利的注视，微笑向他举杯。哈利有些脸红，一口气喝完杯里的酒去花园了。  
他坐在花园的秋千上，不时晃两下，脑子里全是迷人的铂金少女，哈利觉得自己一见钟情了，对一个小自己十岁的小姑娘。  
谁都知道波特家主二十六岁未娶妻是为了家族，当年伏地魔杀了詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·波特，谁也不相信才一岁的继承人能干什么，但是在小天狼星·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平的帮助下，十三岁的哈利·波特掌握了家族，十三年过去了，波特家族早已走向正轨。，但哈利也付出了太多。  
人们都说如果波特家的小家主答应与帕金森家族联姻，波特家族不仅不会有如此动荡，还会更上一层楼。  
哈利回绝了。  
他总觉得有人在等待，或者是自己在等待。  
幸运的是今天找到了。  
哈利笑了笑，拍拍自己的脸，把杂思赶走，整理衣服打算回宴会，毕竟是教父的主场，作为教子可不能溜号。  
这时一个声音打断了哈利整理衣服的动作，哈利转身看向发声的少女。  
少女又重复一遍自己的话并行礼：“波特家主，久仰。”  
哈利略带惊讶的回礼，亲吻对方的手背。  
“有些闷了，出来透透气，没想到在这里遇到波特家主。”少女看出对方的疑问，出声解答。  
“马尔福小姐气色不错，近来身体如何。”  
“谢谢您的关心，教父的药剂效果不错。”  
两人有一搭没一搭的聊天，一个忘记了自己要回去帮教父应酬，一个忘记回去应付一群喝了迷情剂的巨怪，或许是故意的也说不定。  
今夜月色很美。  
——————————————————————————————————————————哈利和德拉科的交际渐渐多起来。  
直到有一天所有人都在传波特家主要和韦斯莱家最小的女儿订婚了。  
德拉科绑架了哈利。  
德拉科·马尔福一直坚信自己会成为波特家的家主夫人。  
三岁是德拉科开始记事的年纪，也是十三岁的哈利崭露头角的年纪，家里人闲聊也不会避讳一个三岁的孩子。  
毫不客气的说，德拉科是从小听哈利的故事长大的。  
对于从小体弱多病足不出户的德拉科来说，和贯穿自己现有人生的哈利谈恋爱，享受对方的迷恋是一件幸福而又满足的事，即使哈利不知道自己是个男孩子。  
是的，德拉科·马尔福是个男孩子，一个16岁的进入性发育阶段的男孩子。  
也不知道老马尔福从哪儿得到的偏方，为了让自己的孩子活过15岁，取了一个“天龙座”的凶恶的名字不说，还要当女孩子养，可能也是托偏方的福，德拉科顺顺利利活到16岁，除了身体虚弱一点，没病没灾的。  
而且，15岁开始已经完全康复了，16岁的德拉科已经是一个有腹肌的小伙子了，虽然依旧纤细的像个女孩子。  
德拉科知道自己一辈子都要以女性的身份活着，鉴于那个预言家的警告。  
他自信就算是扮作女性，自己也是最耀眼的那个，一定会抓住哈利的心，成为波特夫人，可是明明进展顺利，谁知道反被那个韦斯莱家的母鼹鼠截了胡。  
德拉科咬牙，开始扒哈利的衣服，然后把他的手捆在床柱上，绳子很长，翻身没问题，但想解开是不可能的，一个结套一个结。  
哈利在德拉科褪他裤子的时候醒了，陌生的空间与受制于人的处境使肌肉骤然紧绷，但看到德拉科铂金色的发顶就放松了。  
“德拉科，你在干什么？”哈利感觉自己的大腿根部有些痒，有什么东西湿湿的软软的，德拉科的舌头！  
“放开我德拉科，好不好，帮我解开。”哈利哄着德拉科，没办法，这个姿势太羞耻了，波特家主被小自己十岁的女孩扒光了舔大腿，说出去能养活一家报社。  
不能忽视的是，哈利硬了，被德拉科舔硬了。  
德拉科穿着修身的居家长裙，跪趴在床上，一寸寸舔舐哈利的皮肤，从大腿到脚尖，然后慢慢往上，到了乳尖。哈利的乳尖是粉色的，很少有人的乳尖是这种可口的颜色。德拉科先用舌头舔湿，然后用牙齿轻轻磨着乳肉，舌尖逗弄着乳尖，充血颤栗的乳头异常敏感，哈利发出一声呻吟后就努力忍住，大口喘着粗气。等德拉科终于吻到哈利的嘴唇时，哈利看到德拉科眼圈红红的，他哭了。  
哈利不知道怎么应对女孩子，他也不懂女孩子的心思，德拉科一哭把他给哭慌了，德拉科依旧吻着他，他也没有第二张嘴询问德拉科。  
德拉科的舌头很顺利就进到哈利嘴里，他舔遍口腔里每一寸土地，压着哈利的舌根用自己的舌尖扫他的上颚，之后又吮吸他的整个舌头。  
手上也不闲着，拉下哈利下身最后一道防线，单手撸动微微抬头的阴茎，大拇指时而摩挲龟头，时而揉搓根部的卵蛋。  
哈利处了26年没受过这顶级待遇，但自己作为一个成年人，再怎么头脑发热也不能放任一个小姑娘继续下去了，德拉科放开自己的阴茎开始脱衣服了！  
“等，等一下，德拉科。你冷静一下！”没有德拉科的压制，哈利终于能坐起身。“你还是个未婚的女孩子，要自爱。到底是谁惹你哭了，我可以去教训他。”  
接下来的话哈利说不下去了，德拉科裙子下面什么也没穿，一眼就能看到对方和自己一样的生理构造。  
“怎么傻了吗？”德拉科脱光了爬上床“我可不是什么未婚女孩子，去他的自爱。”德拉科带着哭腔说道。刚才哈利的话在他看来已经是拒绝了，他有哪点比不上那个母鼹鼠，长得没他好看，家世没他好，举止粗鲁。哈利·波特是眼瞎了才看上她！  
哈利看到德拉科的眼泪完全慌了神，自动忽略了眼前这个人是个男性的事实，脑子里只有德拉科哭了这一件事。  
“你，你别哭。我，我错了，你对我做什么都可以。”直觉告诉哈利，是自己惹德拉科哭的。  
德拉科瞪着通红的眼睛，盯着哈利说“做什么都可以？”  
哈利被盯得有些不自在，屁股向后挪了挪，终于反应过来两人全身赤裸，而且自己还被绑在床上。  
绝对的不利地位！  
“那个，德拉科，我们能不能穿上......”  
德拉科俯身含住哈利的阴茎作为回应，不停地吮吸，吞吐，模仿性交的动作让哈利操自己的嘴，脸颊被戳的凸起，哈利渐渐沉迷德拉科的服侍，德拉科的口腔又软又热，操到喉咙时不停地收缩，紧紧的把住龟头，哈利的手不停抚弄德拉科的头发，另一只手抚摸德拉科光滑的脊背。  
最终处了26年的哈利交代在德拉科的深喉里。  
看着被顶的眼圈红红的德拉科不停地咳嗽，哈利拍拍对方的背，“乖，都吐出来。”  
“不要！”德拉科抬头看着哈利，眼角还有一抹艳红，喉咙被磨的有些疼，声音沙哑。  
完了，哈利心想，他彻底栽了。  
德拉科被哈利的精液呛得难受，缓了一会就看到哈利在发呆，又急又气，眼泪刷的流下来了，一把按到哈利就开始探索他的孔洞。  
太紧了，之前没有准备，再加上被推到时肌肉骤缩，小穴紧闭，再怎么使劲儿捅也进不去，除了疼没别的感觉。  
哈利疼的直抽气，没有办法只能努力放松自己，小穴松开一条缝就被德拉科的巨龙捅进去了，哈利直接疼的叫出声来，好不容易放松一点的小穴绷的比刚才还紧。  
德拉科被感觉自己的东西快被夹断了，两个人僵持了好一会，也没有什么起色，德拉科俯身亲亲哈利的乳尖，吮吸他的脖颈，感到身下人放松一点后越来越卖力，舌头扫到乳尖时，德拉科感觉哈利的后穴一缩，吸的自己很舒服，就开始不时的扫过哈利的乳尖，下身尝试着慢慢抽送。  
两个人渐渐都舒服了，哈利也开始享受的轻哼，德拉科放过被蹂躏的不成样子的乳头逐渐加快速度，哈利的里面那么软，不舍得离开一刻。  
小男孩的抽插没有章法，横冲直撞，只想着捅的越深越好，有的时候扫过敏感点，哈利会刺激的全身抽搐一下，呻吟也会更大，更急促。试了好几次找到那个点就开始进攻，哈利已经忘记自己是在床上了，他觉得自己就是一架小船被海浪推送着，不断起伏。  
德拉科大力抽插，越操越觉得委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，以后和哈利上床的就不是自己了。 他无师自通的搬起哈利修长的腿扛到肩上，侧头轻咬，留下自己的印记。新的姿势让两人贴的更近了，空旷的卧室只有咕叽咕叽 的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声。  
德拉科把哈利整个人翻了过来，趴在哈利后背上，这个姿势让阴茎更加深入，哈利被操的哭了出来，强插的疼痛混着极致的快感，太混乱了。  
最后，德拉科咬住哈利的后颈，一个挺腰射在里面。哈利哆哆嗦嗦的找回神智，眼泪还是止不住，咽了口口水说：“德，德拉科，我喜欢你。你能，能嫁给我吗？”  
德拉科反应了一会儿，随后哇的一声哭出来，抱着哈利说“你不是要娶韦斯莱吗！我才不喜欢你呢！我，我德拉科·马尔福有的是人追！”  
“等等”事情有些不对，“你说我要娶谁？”  
德拉科抽噎的说“金妮·韦斯莱。他们都在说。”  
“罗恩！”哈利气的推开德拉科就要下床找罗恩算账。但是刚才的性爱太超过了，哈利的腰提出抗议。哈利只得气呼呼的躺回床上，抱着德拉科解释。  
原来一切都是罗恩喝醉酒和其他人瞎吹牛逼，什么就算是哈利都会娶我妹妹的，因为我妹妹有多么多么好。哈利也没当回事，谁知道就传出来这种东西。  
“所以，你要答应我吗，德拉科。”  
“是的，我答应你。”  
最后的最后，德拉科·马尔福变成了德拉科·波特，婚礼盛大，婚后美满，就是有人说别看波特夫人瘦瘦弱弱的，床上可猛了，没看家主天天没大精神，腰也不怎么好吗。


End file.
